


The Nutcracker Prince and the Devil Mouse

by the_redhead_who_writes



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mild Language, Minor Violence, References to The Nutcracker, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_redhead_who_writes/pseuds/the_redhead_who_writes
Summary: "A re-telling of the classic ballet has Mika Anderson receiving a set of exquisite soldiers and a handcrafted Nutcracker for Christmas from her Grandfather Drosselmeyer. But with her joy comes uncertainty when an unexpected announcement from her Father and the sudden appearance of a frightful villain threatens to shatter everything she knows. Amidst the darkness, Mika will find love and an inner strength unlike any other. Along with the magic of Christmas and the help of her friends, both old and new, will it be enough to save the holidays and her future?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Nutcracker Prince and the Devil Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/gifts).



> ❄Happy Holidays dorks!❄
> 
> This story has been in the works for nearly a year now when I woke up in a cold sweat one night in the middle of last January and thought: "What if Harold Anderson was more like Uncle Drosselmeyer from the Nutcracker?" 
> 
> So, I present to you a fanfiction to spread a little festive cheer to both veteran and new Seduce Me fans alike. This fanfic is also specially dedicated to my best friend and beta Cassie. Thank you for being with me through thick and thin! 
> 
> And now, without further ado, please enjoy my take on a holiday classic!

Mika imagined that most girls her age would be excited about their family’s annual Christmas party. Her Mother certainly was; she’d been running around for days arranging the necessary preparations: polishing the silverware, scrubbing the floors. Ensuring everything would be just _perfect_. 

Mika struggled to see the point.

Not that she considered herself a Scrooge by any means. She really _did_ love the holidays and everything that came with them: the house smelling of delicious food being prepared; the beautiful decorations that glittered over every inch of the house; and, of course, the time spent with friends and loved ones. 

But when the ‘friends and loved ones’ were powerful execs and stuffy, influential board members, it was hard to feel merry. 

The party was dragging by at a snail’s pace, and Mika’s cheeks ached from the smile she’d kept plastered on her face for the last three hours. She supposed she should be used to it by now; her father held the same lavish affair every year. And every year, she was expected to stand around, look pretty and repeat the usual lines. 

_Thank you for coming. We’re so glad to have you here. Why yes, I am doing well in my studies. Please, try the fruitcake._

She sighed, rolling her neck to ease the tense muscles in her shoulders. Her position as a greeter at the front door had long since finished, as the party was well underway and all of the A-list guests had arrived. But Mika wasn’t waiting on any of them. 

Anticipation had her fingers drumming on the staircase railing, keeping in time with the ticking antique grandfather clock in the adjacent living room. Slipping away during speeches would probably earn her a lecture from her Father at the end of the night, but right now, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Any sign of him?” 

Mika turned her head from the door to see Naomi exiting the kitchen, holding a glass of punch. Suzu followed after her, grinning toothily behind her plate of precariously stacked baked goods.

Mika smiled wearily, accepting the drink from Naomi. “No, not yet. He should be here soon, though.”

The soft-spoken girl nodded, while Suzu snorted, moving to sit next to Mika on the bottom step. “Your Granddad sure does like to make an entrance.”

Mika followed suit, sitting down with a chuckle. 

Harold Anderson, the eccentric toymaker and famed CEO of Anderson Toys. 

He’d amassed quite the legacy over the years; travelling to every corner of the globe and creating the most exquisite toys the world had ever seen. His products were a household name around birthdays and Christmas, and he was regarded as one of the highest-ranking businessmen in North America. 

Multi-national corporation aside, he was also known for his kind heart and regular charity donations; he had more than a handful of schools and playgrounds named after him. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that thousands of lives had been changed thanks to his generosity.

But to Mika, he was simply Grandfather Drosselmeyer. 

She couldn’t recall where the moniker had come from, most likely stemming from his many travels - travels which he would spin for her in hundreds of elaborate stories. As a child, she’d sit and listen to him for hours as he described the magic behind his latest adventure while he tinkered on one of his brilliant contraptions. And when she discovered her love of ballet, he’d bought Mika her first pair of dancing slippers and never missed a concert.

Nowadays, she was just grateful to hear from him.

Her Father wasn’t shy about his distaste for the unconventional methods in which the patriarch of Anderson Toys ran his company, along with his “childish” views on business. So as the years went by, Mika saw less and less of her Grandfather. He still held the reins on the company, of course, but chose to handle most of his work abroad to appease his son. That left Mika relying on word of mouth or social media to keep track of him. 

The exceptions were the holidays, where he would arrive with exquisite gifts and handmade toys for his employees. How she treasured those moments: they made her Father’s parties bearable.

“Whaddya think he’ll have this time?” Suzu asked, words muffled by the cookie she’d stuffed in her mouth.

Mika shrugged, gaze back on the door as she took a sip of her punch. “Who knows? He’s been really quiet this year. Last I heard he was visiting Moscow.”

Naomi excitedly clapped her hands together, cooing. “Ooh, maybe he’ll bring you a set of cute little Russian nesting dolls!”

Suzu rolled her eyes. “Those things are creepy as hell, Naomi. What about one of the model airplanes he said he was working on-?” She paused, taking a massive bite of a brownie. “Nah _tha_ wud be cul.”

Naomi made a sound of disgust as Suzu smirked, teeth smeared with chocolate, and Mika grinned behind her glass.

“Mika!”

The sharp, cold voice had the young woman in question nearly choking on her drink. She lurched to her feet, turning around to see her Father straightening his already pristine tie as he approached from down the hall.

“Yes, Father?” she quickly replied, placing her cup down on the step and folding her hands timidly.

“You’re needed in the dining room,” the man said curtly, eyeing her friends. Naomi twisted a piece of her hair, looking at the floor; Suzu hastily swallowed her mouthful of brownie.

Mika blanched. “R-right now?” she stammered, “But, I-I’m waiting for-”

“Yes, I’m well aware of what you’re doing,” he sneered, casting a dismissive glance at the door. “But as usual, my Father is late. And this is vitally important. My speech is about to begin.”

Her Father glared down at her, arms folded tightly across his chest. His lips were pulled into a thin, impatient frown, and Mika swallowed, squeezing her hands.

“I understand Father, but could I have just another few minutes? It would be impolite to leave Grandfather Dross-“ Mika backpedalled, watching her Father’s eyes narrow at the nickname. “...To leave Grandfather to let himself in.”

A scoff. “My Father can’t be bothered with etiquette, so why should we pay him the same kindness?”

Hearing the word 'kindness' out of her Father’s mouth was as foreign as “I love you.” Mika’s lips almost twitched. 

Almost.

“Now, hurry up. Our guests are waiting.” 

His tone left no room for argument, and with the very real threat of an open shouting match in front of her friends hanging in the air, Mika faltered. 

Resigned, she nodded complacently. “Yes, Father. Of course,” Mika murmured.

She then turned to Naomi and Suzu, who were watching her with small, sympathetic smiles. 

“Let me know when he arrives?”she asked.

Suzu grinned, shooting her a thumbs-up. “You got it, _Chika_.”

It was at that moment the front doors blew open, sending a gust of winter air spilling into the foyer. The snow that carried in sparkled as it swirled around them, glittering under the chandelier light. 

Mika winced against the bite of the cold, shielding her eyes as her hair whipped her face.

“When who arrives, sweetie?”

Mika’s heart lurched at the familiar, jolly voice, and she hurried to blink the spots from her vision as the heavy doors thudded closed. 

His cheeks and nose were bitten red with the cold, but warmth shone in the forest green eyes that were a shade darker than her own; their only resemblance. 

He reached up to tip his top hat politely. “I’m sorry, my dear. Did I keep you waiting?”

Standing under the light of the winter moon, he beamed at Mika from under the brim with such love that her eyes pricked with tears.

Her Grandfather Drosselmeyer.

Mika’s face split into the first genuine smile of the night. Forgetting all proprieties, she ran to embrace him, burying her face in the heavy, woollen material of his worn travelling cloak.

His arms came up to return the hug, squeezing her tightly and resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Even taller this year, I see,” the old man chuckled, and Mika grinned. 

“You’re just shrinking,” she shot back playfully, looking up to see her Grandfather’s eye - the one not concealed under his eyepatch - crinkle with mirth at her usual retort.

He’d never told her what had happened. 

Years ago, Harold Anderson returned home from one of his long trips with the right side of his face bandaged painfully tight. He’d soothed Mika’s frantic tears, taking her small form up onto his knee with a mischievous smile. 

“Mice,” he’d whispered. “Such tricky little devils.”

With his sharp wit and seemingly boundless energy, her Grandfather Drosselmeyer had the disposition of a man half his age. His laugh lines were what gave him away, etching his face with the echoes of every joke he’d ever told.

Combined with his neatly styled silver hair - which he sported as a proud badge of his years - Harold Anderson gave off the impression of a kindly, dignified artisan rather than a shrewd business mogul. 

Unlike her Father, whose glare burned into Mika’s back with unabashed contempt.

Mr. Anderson pointedly cleared his throat, and Mika winced. Her Grandfather didn’t seem the slightest bit perturbed, though. He turned them both to face his son with a broad smile.

“Merry Christmas, my boy! It’s so good to see you.”

The greeting he got in return was clipped. 

“Father. Clearly, you believe attending these parties aren’t worth your precious time. Why even bother showing up?”

“Oh, come now, son, you know how I hate small talk. Why drag myself through such stuffy formalities when I can simply arrive at the climax?” Grandfather Drosselmeyer exclaimed cheerfully, unphased by the sour look on his son’s face.

Mika giggled, but the laughter died in her throat at her Father’s glower.

Mr. Anderson hummed, unimpressed. “Honestly, with all the money being thrown away on these ‘research expeditions’, you’re lucky I can keep the company afloat.”

“Ah, is that an invitation to join back in on day-to-day affairs? You know how I’ve missed our little chats. The burnt coffee in the boardroom was just a bonus.”

Her Grandfather’s easygoing attitude only seemed to irritate her Father further.

“ _You_ are a figurehead, and nothing more,” he snapped. “Anderson Toys is finally moving towards becoming one of the top grossing corporations on the continent, and if footing the bill for your ridiculous trips keeps you out of the way, then so be it.”

Fury and indignation for her Grandfather boiled like acid in Mika’s stomach, and her hug tightened defensively around him.

Her Grandfather, as she had expected, didn’t rise to the taunt. He simply patted her hand soothingly and continued to smile.

“Even the figurehead still gets to attend his own company’s party, yes?” he inquired politely, and her Father sneered. 

“You’d still ask despite turning up late? Clearly your nerve hasn’t softened with age like your mind. Well, seeing as how I was just in the middle of addressing my guests, you can wait here until I’ve-“

_“Oh, is that Harold?”_

_“Harold, you sly dog! We thought you’d never show!”_

The voices that floated in expressed surprise and delight as Harold’s arrival reached the dining room. Slowly, guests carried into the lobby, eager to greet their beloved CEO with a flurry of questions. 

Drosselmeyer met with each of them, shaking hands left and right jovially before inviting the group to follow him to the main parlour.

“Oh, you don’t mind, do you, David?” Harold chimed, seemingly unaware of the way in which he was stepping on his son’s proverbial toes.

Mika knew better. A twinge of satisfaction curled her lips as her Father’s spotlight was stolen away, leaving the corner of his eye twitching.

“...We’ll get back to the speech’s afterwards,” Mr. Anderson ground out as delicately as possible.

Harold clapped his hands together. “Wonderful! Now, shall we?”

**-❄-**

Soon, the parlour was packed, and a roaring fire crackled merrily in the brick fireplace. With the room full of laughter, warmth, and happily chattering people, Mika felt like Christmas had finally arrived in the cold estate.

And in the middle of it all was her Grandfather Drosselmeyer. 

Sat in a large armchair by the fireplace, he beamed like a modern-day Saint Nick. The overstuffed velvet sack he’d conjured from seemingly thin air sat open on the floor, and with every dip into its endless depths, a new and wonderful creation appeared.

Button-eyed teddy bears with hand-stitched smiles; rollerblades whose wheels gleamed with fresh polish; pop guns that fired corks with a bang.

Even the company’s oldest employees were transported back to their earliest Christmas mornings, eyes sparkling with childlike wonder at the beautiful toys her Grandfather produced.

As the last of the gifts were handed out, Mika and her friends sat around the front of Grandfather Drosselmeyer’s chair.

“You’ve really topped yourself this year, Mr. D!” Suzu exclaimed, fiddling with a stray paddle ball while she lay sprawled across the carpet.

Naomi coughed daintily into her fist, sitting cross-legged. “She means ‘thank you,’ Mr. Anderson.”

Her Grandfather laughed heartily. “You’re most welcome, girls. And I’ve told you to call me Drosselmeyer, Naomi. _‘Mr. Anderson-’_ ,” he said, donning an exaggeratedly droll tone and puffing out his chest, “-is my son.”

Mika giggled, smoothing the glossy curls on the china doll in her lap.

Her Father was busy skulking around the outskirts of the party, so she could allow herself to relax for the time being. It was hard not to when she was with her Grandfather; his presence was like being enveloped in a ray of warm sunshine.

“I’m glad to see you ladies are having fun,” Grandfather continued, “But we aren’t through just yet! There’s still the grand finale!”

Grandfather Drosselmeyer gestured for the three girls to come closer on the carpet, and so they did, crowding nearer as he once again delved into his bag.

“For Suzu,” he began with a twinkle in his eye, “the latest in my line of model airplanes.”

He revealed a beautifully painted metal bi-plane with gold stripes up the wings and matching propellers on the nose and fins. The landing gear even had miniature rubber tires.

Suzu was starry-eyed. “No way! It’s so cool!”

Grandfather Drosselmeyer chuckled, handing it to the eager girl. “I thought you’d like the fastest prototype we had available. I trust you’ll give our engineers a run for their money.”

“Hell yeah! Thanks, Mr. D!” Suzu whooped, jumping to her feet and dipping the plane through the air, watching the propeller blades spin.

Naomi's lips pinched, clearly torn between reprimanding Suzu for her language and letting her enjoy herself.

Her struggle was immediately forgotten, however, when Drosselmeyer announced her gift.

“For Naomi, a hand-painted _matryoshka_ doll that’s travelled with me all the way from Belarus.”

Naomi squealed, the excited noise a stark contrast to her usually reserved nature.

“It’s beautiful, Mr. A- Um, Drosselmeyer!” she corrected quickly, gratefully accepting the wooden figurine. 

It was of a woman with ruby lips in a green-patterned apron, her eyes closed demurely. The paint glistened in the firelight, and Naomi traced along the intricate carvings before twisting the top half gently. It popped open with ease to reveal a smaller figurine, this one in a blue dress.

She gave the old man a quick hug before beginning the task of opening each compartmented doll.

Mika smiled at the twin expressions of joy on her friends’ faces.

How her Grandfather always knew just the right gifts to bring was beyond her, but it wasn’t surprising. He’d always had a knack for reading people, and she’d seen him do and create so many extraordinary things.

Mika doubted she’d ever stop being amazed by her Grandfather Drosselmeyer.

A small, fearful part of her heart _prayed_ that she wouldn’t.

Her sudden anxiety calmed when a knuckle curled beneath her chin, tilting her face upwards to meet loving eyes.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Grandfather Drosselmeyer asked softly, and Mika’s throat tightened with a swell of emotion.

It was Christmas, and she was with the people she adored; it was everything Mika could possibly want. To spend such a special night worrying would be a waste.

“Nothing Grandfather. Everything is perfect,” she reassured, shaking off her momentary nerves with a watery smile.

Her Grandfather’s eyes shimmered with a depth far beyond his years as he studied her face carefully. 

Mika’s heart turned over in her chest. At that moment, it felt as if he could see right through her practiced facade, knowing every one of the hopes and fears she had long grown accustomed to keeping hidden away.

But then, his smile brightened.

“Well if that’s the case, I don’t suppose you’ll be needing your gift then, hmm?”

Mika’s relieved giggle was dwarfed by her Grandfather’s hearty laughter as he pulled back to once again reach into his bag.

“I must confess that I actually have three presents for you this year, my dear. Is that alright?”

Mika bit her lip and attempted to school her features into a mask of nonchalance. 

“Well, if you’ve already brought them, then I guess it's fine.”

Suzu snorted, tucking her plane under her arm and plopping back down next Mika.

Grandfather Drosselmeyer chuckled, waiting for Naomi to close up the last of her dolls so she could watch too.

“Now, for my beloved Granddaughter,” he announced, “this first gift is best suited for someone with your open-mindedness.”

Curious, the girls leaned closer. Grandfather paused for a moment before showing a stuffed animal.

Or at least, what resembled a stuffed animal.

It was white, with a long bushy tail and small feet. It sat on its hind legs, its stubby paws folded in front of it.

But in one of its paws, it had… a knife?!

Combined with its eerie red eyes and a jagged smile, Mika was shocked this design had ever cleared management.

“I know, he’s a little off-putting at first,” Grandfather admitted. “He was meant to be a cooking squirrel, complete with a chef hat. But somewhere along the way, he got a little…”

“Creepy?” Suzu offered, and Grandfather Drosselmeyer shrugged helplessly.

“...Yes, I suppose that’s fitting. He’s the only one of his kind, you see, and rather than have him destroyed, I thought Mika might be able to find his potential.”

Mika listened to this, all the while observing the unusual looking toy.

Yes, it had a few quirks, but there was undoubtedly a charm to him that Mika couldn’t quite put her finger on. So, she happily took the squirrel from her Grandfather, setting aside the doll from earlier to place it in her lap.

“I think I’ll call him… Simon. Simon Tabby.”

Her Grandfather nodded his approval while Naomi and Suzu gawked at her like she’d grown a second head.

“What?” Mika smirked at her friends, holding Simon up and wiggling his paws. “You’re not really scared of such a cute little guy, are you?”

Suzu scoffed, though Naomi looked noticeably paler.

“The next is something to read in bed during a stormy night,” Grandfather Drosselmeyer continued.

He dug around the bag again and Mika held back a gasp when a beautifully decorated leather book was revealed. 

It was about the size and thickness of a phone book, with gold and bronze metal detailings along the spine and cover corners.

“Grandfather, it’s lovely!” Mika breathed.

“Ah, but I think you’ll like what’s inside even more,” he said with an arched brow.

Opening the book gently, Mika watched as he flipped through the parchment pages to reveal dozens of hand-painted illustrations and cursive script.

“A collection of as many tall tales and legends as I could find throughout my travels. I know how much you love a good story; when you were little, you wouldn’t settle down until I’d read you every book I had on my shelves.”

Mika wrinkled her nose playfully. _“Every_ book? Knowing your library, I never would’ve slept.”

Grandfather groaned dramatically, head sagging to his chest. “Oh, you didn’t. Just thinking about those long nights chasing you up and down the hallways is enough to make me feel my age tenfold.”

Mika’s giggles were bubbly as she leaned forward to take the book, being mindful of Simon Tabby in her lap.

It was shockingly light for its size, only a third of the weight Mika had been expecting. Opening to the index, she read dozens of titles, some she recognized and others she didn’t. 

Just picturing the hours of work that must’ve been needed to create it had a tingling warmth fill her chest.

Closing the tome gently, she offered it to Naomi, who began skimming the chapters curiously. Suzu scooted over to sneak a peek.

“And last, but certainly not least…” Grandfather Drosselmeyer trailed off quietly, reaching in with both hands and a small wistful smile.

Slowly, he pulled out a wooden box with a dark spiral pattern burned into the lid.

“A set of loyal protectors.”

He opened the case, hinges creaking, and this time, Mika’s breath did rush out in a soft gasp.

Four tin soldiers laid in the box’s velvet lining, adorned in matching military uniforms. Each one had a different colour lapel and hat brim. They were incredibly well made, with distinguishing features such as hair and eye colour.

And in the centre of the Soldiers was the most handsome Nutcracker Mika had ever seen.

Brilliant emerald eyes seemed to shine from behind the brim of his hat and brown bangs. A sword was tucked carefully into his left holster.

Mika didn’t even realize she was crying until her vision blurred, hot tears fluttering on her bottom lashes.

“You like them?” Grandfather asked tenderly, and in response, Mika held out her hands. 

“Can I hold them, please?” she whispered with a choked voice. 

Grandfather smiled. “Of course you can, dear. They’re yours.”

Mika received the chest with the utmost care, gingerly running her fingers over the five figurines.

“Did you make them, Grandfather Drosselmeyer?” Mika murmured, still enraptured with her gift.

Grandfather shook his head. “I can’t say that I did, though they’ve been through a great deal with me over the years. Now, I give them to you: to protect my most precious Granddaughter.”

Mika was in two minds. She so desperately wanted to throw her arms around her Grandfather and give him the tightest hug she could. But instead, she found herself strangely fixated with the soldiers that lay before her.

They radiated with life, just shy of breathing. It felt as if she took her eyes off them for even a second, they’d simply stand up and run off with a will of their own.

Drosselmeyer broke her trance by reaching down and carefully removing the Nutcracker, reassuring his suddenly panicked Granddaughter with an amused smile.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I just want to make sure he’s still working properly after our long journey.”

Mika released the breath she’d inadvertently been holding, rightfully embarrassed at her covetousness. As her cheeks bloomed red, Grandfather Drosselmeyer waved off her stammered apology as he reached into his coat pocket.

“It warms this old man’s heart to see just how much you still enjoy his tricks, my dear. And speaking of tricks…”

He revealed a single walnut. Placing it inside the Nutcracker’s mouth, it only took a quick pull on the lever in his back to crush the nut into pieces.

“Whoa!” Suzu exclaimed, leaning up on her knees as Drosselmeyer brushed away a bit of stray dust from his pant leg. “That’s awesome!”

“Yes, he’s certainly a handy fellow, isn’t he? But at my age, soups and a nice soft muffin are more fitting. So I hope you’ll find some use for him, Mika.”

Mika rolled her eyes at her Grandfather’s joke but quickly focused her attention back on the Nutcracker. “I promise I’ll take the best care of him, Grandfather. You have my word.”

Grandfather Drosselmeyer’s eyes glimmered with intrigue as he raised a brow. “And there is power in our words, hmm?”

Suzu and Naomi might’ve thought the sudden gravity behind her next sentence was out of place. But to Mika, having her Grandfather’s trust meant more to her than anything. 

When you grow up around people who view lying as natural as breathing, you either learn the importance of fidelity and honesty, or you become them.

And Gods did that terrify her.

“Every single one,” Mika swore earnestly and was rewarded with a proud smile from Grandfather Drosselmeyer. He handed back the Nutcracker, and Mika held him carefully under one arm as she stood to meet her Grandfather’s hug.

“Thank you, Grandfather Drosselmeyer,” Mika whispered fervently.

“You’re most welcome, sweetie,” her Grandfather whispered back.

If he noticed how desperately she clung to him, he didn’t mention it. He simply returned the embrace for as long as Mika needed it, only moving back when she loosened her grip slightly a few moments later.

She looked up to see the adoration shining in his eyes, and Mika’s heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.

Finally, after every silent meal, cold glance and forced smile, _finally..._ the house was her home again.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, the first chapter! I really hope it was as fun to read as it was to write and plan out.
> 
> The story will follow the classic ballet along with a few twist and turns of my own design, and since I'm still polishing a few bits and pieces for the later chapters, any and all feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and by the way, I won't be revealing which boy Mika ends up with until a little later into the story. Feel free to take your guesses in the comments as to who the lucky fella will be! ❄


End file.
